


The Private Logs of James and Castiel Novak

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Android Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Creature Dean, M/M, Matchmaker Dean, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: When Castiel and Jimmy bought a shiny, brand new ship for themselves, they opted to purchase a top-of-the-line AI to help them run it. The Dual Enhanced Android unit - or D-E-An - has proved invaluable in helping them run and maintain the ship. And, as specified by his programming, Dean is determined to do whatever he must to accommodate the varied needs of his twin owners...Note that I've tagged "mildly dubious consent" because Dean is technically a slave/owned by the Novaks, but this isn't an angle that I play up, and I think it's pretty clear that Dean has his own personality and is making his own choices. However, as it could be interpreted as dub-con I wanted to tag for it. If knowing that's a background dynamic will make you uncomfortable, I suggest you not read.





	The Private Logs of James and Castiel Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenna_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/gifts).



> Oh man so I actually started this story last December but then I so overcommitted on writing challenges that it's taken me this long to get back to it.
> 
> Given the parameters of the prompt I received for this fic, I'm at least going to attempt to keep it around 25,000 words, but given how bad I am at sticking to word counts, well, we'll see. (it'll be AT LEAST 25k, though). Not sure how many chapters it'll end up broken into.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Private Log, 4 dash 64 dash 21002 dash 1-point-6 standard._

_It’s been a seven standard days since we debarked from Sioux Falls. Acclimating to our new ship is a process. My brother cannot stop crowing over the fact that this ship is_ ours _, and no one else’s, owned free and clear. While his enthusiasm is endearing, his energies could be better spent helping me organize and optimize the vessel. Customizing the computer systems is incredibly time consuming. Every time I believe we are finally finished we find some new menu of options or an unexpected factory-installed application meant to make our lives ‘easier,’ and it’ll be several more hours before everything is sorted out._

 _Next time we purchase a ship, we are not launching from space dock until_ after _these issues are solved! I’ve learned my lesson!_

_If not for the unceasing efforts and constant vigilance of the ship’s AI, the Dual Enhanced Android unit that Jimmy insisted we install, I’m not sure how we’d manage. Certainly, we wouldn’t have time to sleep. The built-in autopilot plotted a ‘best guess’ course that would have taken us through the center of the Purgatory cluster, and only the D-E-An unit’s intervention prevented disaster. It was an enormous additional expense to have an Android and advanced AI installed in the ship, but now that we are out of space dock I can admit, at least privately, that Jimmy was right and I was wrong. D-E-An is necessary. With only the two of us to crew the ship, we would have struggled. The D-E-An unit does not need to sleep, does not need breaks, and is rapidly learning how to accommodate our needs and facilitate our business dealings. It cost a fortune, but it’s priceless as a tool…and, dare I say, as a crewmate? And perhaps, with time, a friend?_

_With the cargo holds filled with finest feathers from Sioux Falls, destined for the birdless markets of Broward, and near 40 standard days before we arrive, I am also glad that I will have someone other than my brother to socialize with. Of late, things between us have grown awkward. I wish I could fix them, but I know what the problem is. There are things that can never be said, desires that can never be admitted, even in the quiet of my personal quarters, even in my private log. So long as that is unspoken between us, we can never share the relationship we once did._

_I can never speak my feelings aloud, and I cannot repress them nor deny them, so I must behave myself and avoid the intimate situations that lead to my inappropriate thoughts. It saddens me, but the alternative is…_

_There is no alternative._

* * *

“You’re a…ooooh….you’re a fast learner, Dean,” James Novak moaned and rolled his hips up against Sexual Enhancement Aid 6.

When the Novak brothers had purchased the ship, they had it customized to their desires, and that included a full range of personal comfort options. The ship’s cabins were small but plushly appointed. The kitchen was fully equipped with everything Dean needed to prepare sumptuous meals appropriate to cultures across the cosmos. The gym provided numerous physical recreation opportunities. The media library had masterworks of art, literature, film, and holography from across the Milky Way. The high-end reclamation system ensured that every shower was hot with pristine, clean water, the replicated food didn’t betray the least hint of its less savory-sweet origins, and the air could be scented with any of dozens of fragrances. Games of all description were stored in the computer’s database.

The specifications for over a hundred sexual toys were at the twin’s fingertips. James Novak had declared his intention of trying every one, whereas Castiel Novak had deactivated Dean’s access to his quarters whenever he went to sleep, to engage in his preferred sexual pursuits in solitary privacy. Without Dean’s presence, the toys couldn’t be used. They required automated manipulation; allowing the computer to run them without Dean’s AI to supervise was dangerous, as the computer could only understand direct spoken commands, and that alone would not ensure safe sex. Castiel Novak must either be pleasuring himself or forgoing.

For no reason Dean could pinpoint, that disappointed him.

Today was going well. James Novak’s heart rate was elevated two beats per minute higher than it had been yesterday, when they’d tried Sexual Enhancement Aid 5, a set of anal beads on a pliable string. Dean’s programming suggested several means of utilizing the tool and he’d tried each, flexible extending arms manipulating the beads while his primary android body saw to piloting the ship. Dean’s consciousness extended throughout the ship. He could speak through every terminal, print needed devices at any station, run computer processes in every room, and fulfill all his functions regardless of the location of his body. Each room had fine manipulators that he could utilize to accomplish necessary tasks. The body was merely one confined, humanoid vessel for his consciousness; Dean was the ship, and the ship was Dean. He adjusted the ship’s attitude and acceleration to avoid the debris of the tail of comet that the computers detected in their path in a parsec, adjusted the internal temperature by 0.2 degrees Celsius to ensure that the valuable cargo of feathers was kept in an ideal climate to preserve them, granted Castiel Novak’s request for quiet classical music to accompany his exercise routine, and quickened the pace with which he drew Sexual Enhancement Aid 6 in and out of James Novak’s anal opening.

James Novak moaned.

Fresh off the production line, Dean had wondered what his first assignment would be, but it was not his place to ask nor to have expectations. Emotions were new to him; during development and initial testing, his designers had not had his emotion chip active. The reasoning, as Dean understood it, was that if each android’s emotions were activated in the laboratory, they would evolve their reactions and understandings based on the programmers, instead of based on the needs and requirements of their future owners. While that made excellent sense, and Dean wanted to be the ideal android for Castiel and James Novak, he wished he’d had a chance to familiarize himself with emotions prior to his activation aboard the Novaks’ cargo cruiser.

The past week had been…difficult.

And _extremely_ confusing.

At least, he _thought_ confusing was the correct word. He was disoriented by his surroundings, constantly surprised by unexpected requests. That the requests _were_ unexpected was _frustrating_. His duty was to anticipate the brothers’ needs and meet them. That was what he was programmed for, what he was _made_ for. So many _feelings_ , so many surprises, so much to learn, to prepare, to accommodate, to do, to manage.

James Novak moaned again.

It was _distracting_. It should be impossible for Dean to be distractible, yet more of Dean’s attention was on James Novak’s needs than was on the piloting or preparing Castiel Novak a healthy post-exercise meal or on adjusting the speed and altitude of the treadmill.

Beads of sweat slicked James Novak’s spine.

Dean filled a tub with water and heat it to James Novak’s preferred temperature. James Novak’s fists bunched the blankets beneath him, his hair matted to his neck, his anus tightened around Sexual Enhancement Aid 6, and he panted praise as if Dean were a real lover instead of a computer. Dean _liked_ hearing James Novak grown breathy and out of control as a result of Dean’s actions. He liked the praise, the proof that he was behaving in a manner pleasing to his owners. He didn’t want James Novak to stop using him in this manner, didn’t want to fail to optimize James Novak’s pleasure. Perhaps there was something wrong with his programming. Should he report a manufacturing defect to his builders?

 _If I report it, and it_ is _a bug instead of a feature, they might reprogram me_.

Dean didn’t want that.

Dean wasn’t supposed to want anything that his owners didn’t want.

 _Did_ James and Castiel Novak want him to want to pleasure them?

Perhaps he should ask.

If they said no…

Dean’s desires _might_ be a defect.

But they might not be.

Adjusting the speed with which he thrust Sexual Enhancement Aid 6 in and out of James Novak’s body to match the rhythm set by James Novak’s hips, Dean considered his options.

Reporting himself seemed premature. He wasn’t sure yet if there was a problem. Perhaps this was precisely how he was supposed to function. There was a chance it wasn’t, though, so he created a new computer log. If, ultimately, his program needed to be reworked, the engineers and programmers would need data on every instance of suspected malfunctioning.

“Cassie…” James Novak moaned, unclasping the bedsheets and reaching down to grasp his penis. He stroked himself hard; Dean’s ,pmotprs calculated the speed and pressure used so that he’d know James Novak’s preferences for the future. Sexual Enhancement Aid 11 was intended for penile stimulation; if James Novak continued as he’d begun, testing one Sexual Enhancement Aid each standard day, then in less than a standard week Dean would be expected to replicate James Novak’s preferred stroke pattern

“Oh, God, brother…fuck me, fuck me, please Cassie, fuck me…” Stroking his penis sloppily, rolling his hips up against Sexual Enhancement Aid 6, James Novak achieved his orgasm, come streaking onto the sheets. “Cas!”

 _That_ was new.

Dean added _replace and wash sheets_ to his task list.

James Novak groaned, shifted forward to withdraw Sexual Enhancement Aid 6 from his anal cavity, and collapsed onto his side on the bed, breathing hard. A panel nearby opened and revealed a glass of water, a nutrition bar flavored like sugared lemon, and a fake version of an Earth object called a ‘cigarette’ that James Novak had asked for on previous occasions after he was sexually gratified. Evidence so far suggested that James Novak preferred tart, sweet, fruit flavors and that his post-coital habits were consistent across sexual experiences.

A lazy smile curled James Novak’s pink lips, and he reached out and flailed awkwardly with a pleasure-limp hand until he retrieved the cigarette. Dean opened a panel and produced a lighter to ignite the false tobacco within, so absorbed in James Novak’s sexual rituals that he cooked Castiel Novak’s eggs 13 seconds too long.

_Do I start over, or hope that Castiel Novak doesn’t notice? Thus far, small deviations do not seem to distress either brother, or at least they haven’t complained, but when I know their preferences, shouldn’t I strive to meet them every time?_

_Speaking of preferences…_

“James Novak, would you like me to inform your brother of your desire that he sexually pleasure you?” Dean asked, projecting his voice through a speaker beside the door.

“For the love of God, Dean, no!” James Novak coughed on a deep breath of fake smoke, expelling the pungent mist into the air of his cabin. Dean recalibrated the air filters to compensate. “No,” he coughed. “No, never tell him! That’s…access ‘incest’ in your database, Dean.”

Dean did so. Information on the appropriateness or inappropriateness of sexual relations between siblings from cultures throughout the universe entered Dean’s awareness instantly. Humans frowned on such liaisons, considering them impure for what, to Dean, appeared to be purely antiquated, fictional notions linked to their native religions. Other cultures approved of coitus between siblings for precisely the same reason.

“Do you understand?” James Novak asked, inhaling through his cigarette once more.

“Yes,” Dean said. He understood clearly that humans considered incest taboo for cultural reasons that were irrelevant outside their own milieu, especially when there was no danger of inbreeding. Even _were_ Castiel and James Novak brother and sister instead of twin brothers, it still would not be a concern. Dean had accessed the files on inbreeding while considering how to create a breeding program for the ship’s chickens. The genetically engineered birds, imported from Earth, supplied Castiel Novak’s daily eggs. A single generation of inbreeding did minimal harm, as long as the genetic pool was refreshed with DNA from an outsider periodically.

There was no reason, aside from ingrained bias, that James Novak and Castiel Novak couldn’t copulate, provided they both wished to do so.

“I understand, James Novak.”

Dean added _Investigate Castiel Novak’s feelings toward his brother_ to his to do list.

“For the last time, Dean, call me _Jimmy_.” James Novak rolled his eyes and blew out a smoke ring. “Your user’s manual assured me that you were programmed to accommodate such changes after one request, and I’ve made _three_.”

 _If I’m struggling to accommodate Jimmy’s requested name parameters, perhaps there_ is _a flaw in my programming._

“Alright…Jimmy.” The name felt weird to Dean. He’d always been told he was to address his owners a certain way. _Mr. Novak_ would have made sense to him, and would have been his choice under other circumstances, but Castiel Novak and James Novak were _both_ Mr. Novak, hence his decision to avoid confusion and refer to them each by their full name. “Jimmy,” he repeated experimentally. He’d get used to it with time. Jimmy’s preferences trumped Dean’s reticence.

“A fast learner,” said Jimmy languidly. “I like you, Dean.”

“Thank you, Jimmy. Is there anything else I can get you?” Dean asked. “Would you like me to clean up the lubricant smeared on your posterior?” The arm, with Sexual Enhancement Aid 6 attached to the end retreated behind a panel, and Dean moved the device through the ducts of the ship to return it to the cabinet where the other Sexual Enhancement Aids were stored, and added _wash and sanitize SEA 6_ to his to do list. Castiel Novak’s eggs and Jimmy’s bedding took priority over cleaning the toy, given that Castiel Novak didn’t use the toys, and Jimmy’s established pattern suggested he’d not return to Sexual Enhancement Aid 6 until after he’d cycled through the other available Aids in order.

“‘Posterior,’” Jimmy echoed mockingly. “It’s my _ass_ , Dean.” He chuckled. “And no, I’m good, thanks. I’m a big boy, I can wipe my own ass. You should get back to…whatever else it is you do.”

“Very well.”

Dismissed, Dean shifted his attention to his other duties, but in the back of his mind he began to consider the puzzle of how best to see to Jimmy’s needs and wants.

Jimmy wanted Castiel Novak.

There was no obvious reason why they should not be together.

Dean couldn’t _tell_ Castiel Novak about Jimmy’s desires. Jimmy had requested he not do so.

There must be indirect ways of communicating such vital information, right?

Dean washed the skillet he’d used to cook eggs, instructed the computer to do a scan on a cluster of asteroids he thought potentially appropriate for mining rare ores and elements, raised the temperature in Jimmy’s quarters a degree to ensure that he was comfortable, cooled the air in the gym room as Castiel Novak’s workout intensified, and readied Castiel Novak’s shower. He also opened the media files concerning courtship and initiating romantic relationships, specifically as pertained to human Earth culture.

He had a lot of research to do if he was going to help Jimmy get “fucked” by Castiel Novak.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up by the end of next week, if not sooner.


End file.
